Tiempo de noticias
by Petit Nash
Summary: Despues de todo Emily si dejo la UAC, despues de unos meses sin previo aviso regresa a casa y con ella también algunas noticias inesperadas. Post sesion 7.
1. Sorpresa

**Tiempo de noticias.**

**1- Sorpresa**

Se había ido por un tiempo, no tan corto y no tan largo, pero al fin había necesitado irse, respiró otros aires, tuvo otro trabajo, pensó en otras cosas... todo fue diferente por unos meses, en muchísimos sentidos y pese a todo eso, a que había necesitado ese cambio, a que había podido reflexionar, a que le había caído bien alejarse por un tiempo... era hora de volver, de pasar un tiempo de nuevo con sus amigos, con su familia, porque al final... era tiempo de volver a casa.

A pesar de que estaba todo el tiempo en contacto con todos, no le había dicho a nadie que volvía, quería tomarlos por sorpresa, una de las muchas sorpresas que daría con su regreso, sonrió ampliamente con la idea de llegar de la nada, sorprenderlos y contarles las mil cosas que se había reservado esos meses para contarles en directo... ya imaginaba sus expresiones con cada noticia. Llevaba varias noticias que caerían como bombas en la UAC y que esperaba fueran recibidas como algo bueno... al final, todo lo que tenía en mente era bueno, era para sentirse mejor, para que todos lo disfrutaran con ella y no esperaba más que felicidad tras la sorpresa que experimentarían todos.

Había volado toda la noche, estaba muy cansada e incomoda, pero ver el amanecer por la ventana del avión le devolvió el animo para su misión de vuelta, podría empezar la mañana de vuelta en casa; el invierno en DC, con su familia cerca, era una de las cosas que extrañaba, una de las muchas... Sonrió con el amanecer, había estado anhelando volver por varios meses. Y no es que no le gustará Londres, sí le gustaba, pero... algo siempre la llamaba de vuelta, más en ese momento.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue tranquila, más bien rápida, documentos, equipaje, taxi... todo rápido y sencillo, justo lo que necesitaba, algo de tranquilidad después de un largo viaje... fue a un hotel bonito que más o menos conocía, bien podía ir a casa, pero era más probable que así se arruinará la sorpresa de su llegada. El día se le fue rápido, entre recuperarse por el cambio de horario y hacer planes, la tarde llego muy pronto...

Se arregló, de cierto modo estaba nerviosa por su regreso, quería verse hermosa para ellos, quería verse feliz... quería estar acorde a sus buenas noticias, también todo eso debía ser parte de la sorpresa, no quería inmediatamente caer en los sentimentalismos de cuanto los había extrañado y cuanta falta le hacían, porque de verdad los había extrañado y le habían hecho muchísima falta, pero si caía velozmente en confesar eso se perdería el impacto de las noticias. Soltó un hondo suspiro, calculo el tiempo que tardaría en llegar hasta Quántico, calculo a que hora estarían seguro todos ahí... y pidió un taxi. Era hora de volver a verlos.

Taxi. Camino. Entrada. Registro. Elevador... corazón latiendo a mil por hora... vestíbulo, puertas de cristal... era como recorrer el camino de toda la vida pero diferente de algún modo; de principio no encontró a ninguno, sonrió, era mejor así, quería encontrarlos a todos juntos, también había calculado eso, estaba mejor informada de los movimientos de su antiguo equipo que nadie, sondeó el panorama, subió a la sala de reuniones, afortunadamente vacía, se sentó, miró el reloj... le quedaban unos minutos de espera, lo había calculado... Tres minutos... distinguió sus voces, el corazón casi se le salía del pecho, sentía que quería correr hacia ellos en ese instante, pero se controló, no podía hacer eso. Dos minutos más, escuchó sus pasos...

Tomó una última bocanada de aire y se preparó, la puerta se abrió y entraron, al mismo tiempo todos detuvieron su conversación y la miraron sorprendidos, sentada en una silla esperándolos como si nada... la sorpresa de inmediato se transformó en una sonrisa amplia en todos.

-Emily...- fue entre susurró, exclamación e intentó de asegurar que no era un sueño

Ella hubiera querido gritar algo así como "sorpresa" pero en el momento le falló la voz aunque la sonrisa lo dijo todo, se levantó aun con el corazón latiendo desbocado, lista para acercarse, abrazarlos y crear la sorpresa y confusión que moría por causar en ellos... Al momento en que se puso de pie para acercarse a ellos, la expresión de todos cambio, volviendo a la sorpresa inicial...

-Emily...- la voz de Morgan se cortó

-Em, estas... embarazada- dijo JJ que no se lo creía

-¿Embarazada?... Estas embarazadísima- dijo Reid soltando una risa nerviosa al verla fijamente

Y Emily sonrió abiertamente, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba separada de ellos, esa sorpresa era exactamente el impacto que ella quería causar... Soltó una risa contagiosa antes de acercarse para poder abrazarlos aun en su estado de total shock.


	2. La historia sin contar

**N.A.** Aquí va la continuación, ¿lo estan disfrutando? espero que sí... gracias por los comentarios, espero les siga gustando. Besos a todos!

**La historia sin contar**

Una vez que cada uno de los miembros del equipo, con excepción de Hotch que estaba en la oficina de Strauss, y ellos iban poco a poco recuperándose del shock inicial, era momento de empezar el interrogatorio, de que todos la bombardearan con preguntas sobre como les había escondido eso tanto tiempo, querían oír toda la historia.

Reid era el que parecía más confundido y anonadado, JJ y García parecían repentinamente felices y apenas podían apartar las manos de su estomago de embarazada, todo parecía tan extraño, las preguntas surgían, pero como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, Emily no lograba entender nada de lo que sus amigos querían saber...

-Chicos... ¡Alto!- casi gritó ella obligándolos a guardar silencio al mismo tiempo- no hablen todos a la vez porque no los entiendo, así que una pregunta a la vez... o esta niña y yo nos volveremos locas-

-¿Es una niña? Es una niña... – García soltó un gritito- tendré una sobrina... esa iba a ser mi primera pregunta... una niña, una pequeña Emily, que lindo-

-Ya muero por conocerla- dijo JJ

-Sólo esperen un poco más, no falta nada, debe nacer a finales de enero o principio de febrero- comentó Emily

-Tendremos que irnos a Londres cuando vaya a iniciar febrero- comentó Morgan

-No tendrán que ir a ningún lado, chicos... de hecho por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero que nazca aquí, donde esta su familia- dijo Emily

Fue una sorpresa, de la emoción García casi llora al abrazar a su amiga, fue como recibir el mejor regalo del mundo; de algún modo que Emily hubiera tomado la decisión de marcharse los había herido, aunque ella hubiera repetido mil veces que no tenía que ver con ellos, que los quería, que seguirían en contacto, les había dolido que ella decidiera no quedarse... y aunque gracias a las muchas llamadas que les había hecho a todos durante esos meses las asperezas se fueron limando, pero fue hasta ese momento, con esa frase, que todo quedo aclarado... de cierta forma todos en la UAC siempre habían sabido lo mucho que Emily los quería, pero que decidiera tener a su hija con ellos, era la prueba más absoluta de que eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

-¿Y cómo la llamarás?- preguntó Rossi tras el momento emotivo de abrazos y casi llanto

-Oh no, pregúntame lo que sea menos eso, de verdad lo que sea- dijo Emily con un aire de fastidio- es un desastre elegir nombre, es terrible, miles de opciones, de contradicciones, nos gritamos por ello... de verdad, pregúntame a qué universidad quiero que vaya, cuál será su color favorito, lo que sea, pero no su nombre-

-¿Tan mal te va, princesa?- preguntó Morgan riendo mientras ponía la mano en el estomago de Emily- los padres de esta niña matándose por su nombre, vaya... a todo esto, cuéntanos del padre... oye, esta niña me pateo- dijo moviendo su mano

-Creo que no le gustas- se rió Emily

-Y él pensando que le gustaba a todas las mujeres- se burló Reid- esta niña si que es lista, de verdad que me va a gustar-

-Bueno, en cualquier caso yo ya quiero presentarle a mi hijo- dijo JJ sonriente- esta podría ser nuestra gran oportunidad de ser familia de verdad, Emily... dime que me dejarás-

-Claro que lo haré- sonrió Emily dándole la mano a su rubia amiga- sé que todos quieren saber porque no les dije nada y hasta ahora han aguantado muy bien sin preguntarlo, así que antes de que se desesperen se los explico... – Emily volvió a sentarse, esa vez en la orilla de la mesa- entre todo el cambio que significo Londres no me di cuenta, fue... todo fue tan rápido, tan estresante y extraño, estaba embarazada, en un país extranjero, sin familia y amigos, creo que entre en pánico... cuando termine de asimilarlo y vaya que tarde, decidí llamar y decirles, pero... sentí que merecían algo más que una noticia por teléfono o computadora, pensé que ustedes y también esta niña tenían que conocerse en persona... aunque tardarán tanto tiempo en encontrarse por primera vez... tenía que conocer en persona a su familia ¿no?-

-Eso debe ser lo más tierno que he oído en mi vida- dijo JJ

-Creo que es la mejor manera de conocer a un nuevo miembro de esta extraña familia- dijo Rossi, para variar emotivo- ¿qué dirá el padre sobre esta "familia"? porque que vengas a DC para que nazca no es cualquier cosa-

-No es por que sea en DC, si ustedes estuvieran en... Timbuctu, pues a Timbuctu iríamos las dos- contestó Emily

Durante un rato se quedaron con eso, alegrándose de lo mucho que ella los quería, sonriendo, compartiendo anécdotas y pensando en todas las cosas que le enseñarían a la hija de Emily, los lugares a los que la llevarían, lo bien que se llevaría con Henry, el hijo de JJ, lo que podrían hacer... Ni siquiera pensaron en que aun estaban en la sala de reuniones, en el trabajo, donde acostumbraban hablar de muertes y dolor... estaban demasiado ensimismados con eso.

Llegaron rápido al punto de pensar en que hacer esa noche para celebrar el regreso de Emily, cuando, de algún modo, ignorando el rumbo de la conversación en el momento y retomando algunos detalles de minutos atrás, la mente de Reid conecto varias cosas y entendió lo que todos parecían pasar por alto y de lo que, evidentemente, Emily trataba de no hablar en ese momento.

-Emily...- interrumpió Reid a mitad de una frase de Morgan- si tu niña nace a finales de febrero, eso significa que tienes 7 meses y medio de embarazo... pero te fuiste no hace ni siete...-

-Te fuiste tres semanas después de mi boda- dijo JJ entendiendo hacia donde iba Reid con ese comentario- y Will y yo a penas vamos a cumplir ocho meses casados, en diez días-

-Eso significa que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste- completo finalmente Reid

Todos cruzaron miradas y luego miraron fijamente a Emily al tiempo que hacían cuentas mentales sobre todo eso, de pronto se dieron cuenta de que Emily no los había dicho nada sobre el padre de la niña... De cierto modo eso los tomaba por sorpresa y Emily parecía estar abusando con las sorpresas esa tarde.

-Dime que Clyde Easter no es el padre- dijo Rossi

-¿Qué? No, claro que no...- dijo Emily rió- ni por error sería él-

.¿entonces porque tanto misterio sobre quien es el padre?- preguntó García – me da mala espina eso, Em-

-Para nada, Penélope... de hecho, esa es la otra sorpresa de hoy, el padre de esta niña es alguien a quien ya conocen-

Iban a empezar las especulaciones entre todos, incluso algunos ya empezaban a formar teorías, cuanto la puerta se abrió y Hotch entró en la sala interesado en la reunión de su equipo, se detuvo al instante, miró a Emily fijamente, sorprendido, pero claramente complacido con verla, y ella le respondió la mirada con la mejor de sus sonrisas, la sonrisa más seductora, añorante y cariñosa que se le hubiera visto.

-Hola, Aarón- dijo al fin ella- sorpresa-

-Em... no puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo él caminando hacia ella

-Bueno, tu hija y yo quisimos sorprenderte- dijo ella abrazándolo

-¿Hotch...?- murmuró Morgan sorprendido

-¿Tú eres el padre?- preguntó JJ mirándolos a ambos

-Oh, vamos chicos... ¿de verdad no se lo imaginaban?- preguntó Emily aun abrazada a Hotch

El equipo se miro entre sí, confundidos todos, con mil preguntas atoradas en la garganta, sorprendidos al ver a la pareja reencontrarse, abrazados, besándose, como si fuera algo normal... además Emily parecía muy divertida con todo lo que había pasado en la última hora... Consternado, Reid se dejo caer en una silla, al tiempo que declaraba lo que todos estaban pensando:

-Creo que hoy Emily se ha extralimitado con las sorpresas-


	3. Consecuencias de la confusión

**N.A.** Listo, sigue la historia, disfrutenla... extrañe los review de algunos enm el capítulo pasado, jajajaja... especialmente el tuyo Paula. Besos a todos y sigan disfrutando.

**Consecuencias de la confusión**

-Pues... la verdad no estoy segura de si todo esto es real o me quede dormida o tengo una alucinación- comentó García después de un momento de silencio

-Increíblemente... a mi no me parece tan extraño- comentó Reid

-¿Qué?- Morgan lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Emily esta embarazada y Hotch es el padre y... están juntos ¿te has dado cuenta de eso, genio? ¿cómo puede no parecerte extraño?-

-No- dijo Reid

-Mientras más lo pienso, también yo creo que no es tan extraño- comentó JJ

-Y es obvio en retrospectiva- añadió Rossi

El equipo parecía algo consternado, intercambiaba miradas e impresiones, intentaba calcular tiempos, encontrar sentido a todo eso, discutían sobre si era extraño o no que los dos agentes resultaran estar juntos... Emily volvió a sentarse en la mesa y los miró aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, Hotch le tomó la mano y se sentó junto a ella, esperando que los otros llegaran a alguna conclusión.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ajenos a una platica sobre ellos mismos, Hotch y Emily empezaban a cansarse, la idea de Emily con toda su aparición era causar una sorpresa inolvidable en todos ellos, no una discusión sobre si su relación era creíble o no... Cruzó una mirada significativa con Hotch que él entendió por lo que se levantó para salir de la sala, junto con ella.

-Un segundo- los llamó JJ cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta- ¿a dónde van?-

-Saben que los adoró chicos- dijo Emily- pero verlos discutir sobre si mi relación es posible o no, no es mi ideal de diversión; además Hotch y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas más interesantes-

-Ok, ok... tendremos que creer que esto no es una locura y ustedes dos están juntos y van a tener una hija- resumió García velozmente- pero tienes que contarnos la historia, porque si no seguiremos así de sorprendidos.. al menos a JJ y a mi-

-Les contaré todo... pero mañana ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Emily- en serio hay otras cosas que quiero resolver ahora...- dijo ella tomándole la mano a Hotch y guiñando un ojo

No quedó más remedio que aceptar, de modo que Emily y Hotch salieron de la sala de juntas y caminaron hasta la oficina de Hotch, una vez que entraron y cerraron la puerta Hotch fue directamente a besar a Emily, casi con desesperación... sintieron como sus lenguas se encontraban, como sus labios se deseaban, como sus respiraciones se aceleraban y se acompasaban con la del otro.

Emily mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hotch acercándolo a ella, tenían varios meses sin verse, no tanto tiempo como el que ella llevaba sin ver al equipo, pero igual eran unos meses separados y esa distancia los estaba volviendo locos a ambos... al cabo de unos minutos después de varios besos apasionados, calmada la ansiedad inicial se separaron, sonrieron y nada más se abrazaron.

-Me hiciste muchísima falta, mi vida- dijo ella

-Y tú a mi... no sé como he sobrevivido los últimos meses- dijo él sin soltarla- ha sido una locura todo esto... ¿por qué no me dijiste que venías? Podría haberte ido a recoger al aeropuerto, pedir el día libre-

-Quería sorprenderte- contestó ella- sólo eso... pensé que sería más... romántico así-

-Verte siempre es romántico, Emily- dijo volviendo a besarla

-Ok... ok.. como sea, ¿aun tienes trabajo?-

-Aun tengo que llenar los informes, pero puedo dejarlo para luego ahora que estas aquí-

-No te preocupes, Aarón, de cualquier modo durante los siguientes meses te quitaré mucho tiempo, así que resuelve eso ahora y nos vemos más tarde, además seguro que cuando me vaya Rossi aparecerá para interrogarte, ya lo imagino... así que terminas eso, hablas con Dave y pasas al hotel por mi y todos felices. -

-Ah, claro, no vas a quedarte en un hotel... iremos a casa-

-Llámame cuando salgas- dijo ella, dándole un último beso y saliendo de la oficina.

Emily camino hacia la entrada y antes de llegar a la puerta fue interceptada por JJ, lista para preguntarle todo sobre su relación y de paso llevarla hasta su hotel, era evidente que había estado esperándola y que quería ser la primera en enterarse de todo... Hotch se sentó para terminar sus archivos, pero le era difícil concentrarse sabiendo que Emily estaba de vuelta, eso lo hacía feliz. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Rossi entró a la oficina. Hotch tenía que reconocer la capacidad predictiva de Emily.

-No puedo creer que nos lo ocultaran tanto tiempo, me tienen impresionado-

-Gracias por el cumplido- contestó Hotch sin prestarle mucha atención

-¿Así que eres el padre?- preguntó Rossi sentándose frente a él

-Creo que eso ya lo dejamos claro, Dave-

-¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?-

-Es complicado, fue complicado...-

-Ya lo creo, en la boda de JJ ibas con Beth, muy felices los dos y aquí estamos casi ocho meses después y tú y Emily van a tener una hija, suena bastante complicado para mi, espero saber que paso, porque me hago una idea pero tendrás que contarme- comentó Rossi, como Hotch no comentó al instante continuó- terminaste con Beth a los días de la boda, sin explicar bien porque, aunque hubiera sido un buen detalle mencionarlo, sin embargo estabas tranquilo y feliz, supongo que porque ya estabas con Emily... y por eso estabas tan decaído cuando se fue aunque no pudiste contárselo a tu mejor amigo... y...-

-Suficiente, puedo contártelo yo- interrumpió Hotch que ya sabía por donde iría Rossi- sé que pude haberles contado todo, pero fue un asunto muy complicado... Después de la boda, algo había pasado entre Emily y yo, ella quería irse y yo no podía lidiar con eso, cuando hablamos, simplemente empezaron a salir los sentimientos y supe que quería estar con ella, al menos el tiempo que teníamos antes de que se fuera-

A Hotch le costaba de cierto modo hilar todo lo que había pasado esas tres semanas antes de que ella se fuera, tantas cosas que habían confesado, tantas cosas que habían hecho juntos, tantos besos y caricias, tantas veces caminando de la mano... y luego ella se había ido, eso le dolía, aunque lo habían hablado y sabían que necesitaba irse, pero había sido difícil. Y luego, mes y medio después de su partida, Emily lo había llamado de madrugada en un ataque de nervios para decirle que estaba embarazada... y aunque las tres semanas que habían pasado juntos había fantaseado sobre que sería tener una familia juntos, cuando ella estaba al otro lado del mundo era más bien aterrador lidiar con eso, habían hablado de ello horas, mirándose por la pantalla de la computadora... y finalmente, después de un par de días, habían decidido intentarlo, aunque estuvieran en continentes distintos. Trató de explicárselo a Rossi.

-¿Fuiste a verla, entonces?- preguntó Rossi a la mitad de la historia

-Sí, Jack y yo fuimos hasta Londres en verano, necesitaba verla... necesitábamos confrontar juntos lo que estábamos por hacer-

-Tener un bebe... estar separados... es demasiado, Aarón, para ambos, no tiene mucho sentido en realidad, es confuso... ¿por qué complicarse la vida así?-

-Porque lo vale, Dave... es lo que ella y yo podemos tener juntos... –

-Ustedes dos son una pareja complicada-

-Lo sé-

-Pero ya lo dije antes, es obvio en retrospectiva, ustedes tendrían que terminar juntos en algún momento... ¿han pensado que van a hacer ahora?-

-Hablaremos de eso esta noche, haremos planes- contestó Hotch

-Muchas suerte con eso... Tendrán una niña muy afortunada-

-Gracias-

Cuando Rossi se fue, Hotch soltó un hondo suspiro, sabían todas las complicaciones que tenían en ese momento, no podía creer que estuvieran dispuestos a tener una hija estando en continentes separados, pero se amaban, querían tener a esa niña... las consecuencias tendrían que afrontarlas juntos... Y empezaban esa noche.


	4. Volver a casa

**N.A.** Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza para este capítulo, pero tuve un incidente con un ventilador y me lastime un dedo, justo de la mano derecha, de modo que estuve unos días sin poder escribir y ahora voy un poco más lento con eso, por suerte no paso a mayores y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten... Este capítulo va especial para: _Emmily candy bright, Elodia Ayu y Paula_, por apoyarme en estos días, besos grandes guapas!

**Volver a casa**

Emily había dejado su maleta preparada junto a la puerta de la habitación, su bolsa de mano sobre ella y se había dejado caer en la cama en cuanto JJ se había ido, y aunque aun no era tarde ya se sentía exhausta. Había empezado el día en Londres, había tenido un largo vuelo, el regreso a la UAC, las emociones, las confesiones y luego tener que contarle a JJ todo lo que había pasado con Hotch... había sido un largo día, además estar embarazada también era cansado.

Miro por la ventana desde su cama, hacia rato que había anochecido y podía contar las luces de la ciudad, las nubes parecían indicar que nevaría, aunque no hubiera apostado por ello en ese momento... Había muchas cosas que extrañaba de DC, la mayoría de esas tenían que ver con Hotch y el equipo, aunque también había cosas que extrañaría de Londres, eso era extraño de cierto modo.

Había estado bien poder alejarse de todo un tiempo, cambiar totalmente de vida, de aire, de espacio, para poder renovarse, para poder ir cambiando cosas en su vida e ir olvidando todo lo que tenía guardado de su pasado, y si en algún momento había pensado que podía quedarse en Londres y tener una nueva vida entre su romance con Hotch y esa niña que traían dentro habían hecho que eso no fuera ni una remota posibilidad no volver a DC...

Estaba embarazada, tendría una niña en mes y medio, tal vez antes... aun le costaba hacerse a la idea en ciertos momentos, había sido un shock total ver la prueba de embarazo positiva estando a miles de kilómetros de Hotch, en realidad había pensado que no podrían lograrlo, que no podrían tener a esa niña estando tan separados, que tendría que abortar y no contarle a Hotch nada, todo eso la había asustado... El amor, la familia y la distancia no le parecía la mejor combinación. Lo extraño es que después de todo el shock inicial, había sido Hotch el primero en reaccionar bien a todo eso, jamás iba a olvidar sus palabras en el momento en que había decidido hacerlo.

_-Seremos padres, Em- dijo él la noche que la llamo sorpresivamente por teléfono_

_-Estoy al otro lado del mundo, Aarón- se quejó ella preocupada en verdad- no podemos hacerlo, en el fondo los dos sabemos que no tiene sentido-_

_-Pero ese bebe es nuestro, Emily, de ambos... no me importa si tenemos que empezar esto en continentes separados, quiero que lo intentemos, te amo y quiero que lo intentemos-_

_-Sabes que es una locura ¿verdad?- dijo ella_

_-Tener un bebe, formar una familia en dos continentes diferentes, el amor a miles de kilómetros de distancia... sí, todo eso es una locura... así que entonces somos una locura, Emily, pero al menos quiero que lo seamos juntos- dijo él_

_-¿Quieres tener este bebe entonces?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa finalmente después de días preocupada_

_-Sí... eso quiero, y quiero verte-_

No podía creer que él estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo eso, le hacía gracia, cuando tenía un mal día, o cuando el embarazo y estar lejos de casa la agobiaban, recordar eso siempre la hacía sentir mejor, le sacaban una sonrisa aun en el peor momento... Y en ese momento, ya de vuelta en DC, cerca de su familia y amigos se sentía aun más feliz con todo eso en la mente. Se sentía adormilada, cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Hola, Em... estoy llegando a tu hotel, ¿cuál es tu habitación?-

-Espérame abajo, Aarón, bajo en un momento...- dijo ella levantándose

-Amor, puedo bajar tus cosas, sólo dame un par de minutos y subo-

-Yo bajo ahora mismo, no puedes rebatirme, es más, casi voy en camino- dijo ella colgando el teléfono y preparándose para bajar

Emily suspiró y dejo la habitación, de verdad se le antojaba salir de ahí e ir a casa... aunque era un asunto raro también eso, porque iría a casa de Hotch, que propiamente no era su casa, ella había vendido la suya al dejar DC, vaya caos eso del nuevo hogar... Le preocupaba un poco todo eso de ir a casa de Hotch, porque una cosa era mantener un romance durante tres perfectas semanas antes de que se fuera a Londres, pero vivir juntos era diferente, muy diferente y no sabía como llevarían eso, además Hotch tenía a Jack y eso era un extra.

Mientras entraba en el elevador le dio varias vueltas al asunto, ya habían hablado de que en caso de que ella volviera a DC, suponían que era muy posible que pasará, vivirían juntos, como familia, como también si en algún momento él se iba a Londres, pero de la teoría a la práctica podía haber mucha diferencia. Estaba nerviosa por eso, sabía perfectamente que ella y Hotch se amaban, que querían estar juntos, que iban a tener una niña y todo eso... pero nunca habían vivido juntos y esperaba que la convivencia no cambiará algo entre ellos justo en ese momento.

En la recepción del hotel ya estaba Hotch, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella volvió a sentir ese increíblemente común nerviosismo enamorado, la sensación de mariposas en el estomago que siempre sentía ante él, vaya que le afectaba haber estado tanto tiempo separada de él, dejo la llave y pago en recepción antes de llegar a él y ser recibida con un ardiente beso... Luego, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Hotch tomó su maleta y le dio la mano a Emily.

-Vamos a casa, Em-

Caminaron al auto de la mano, luego, mientras él conducía procuraban también mantener las manos entrelazadas todo lo posible, como si así fueran compensando los meses que habían pasado sin contacto físico alguno.. también porque él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y quería reconfortarla sin palabras. Estacionaron el auto al llegar al edificio de Hotch, se quedaron los dos quietos.

-Listo, llegamos a casa- dijo él y ella no respondió- aunque aún creo que cuando nazca esta niña tendremos que buscar un lugar más grande, estaría bien-

-Sé que es una locura, pero estoy nerviosa, Aarón- confesó Emily

-No pasa nada, todo estará bien, no tienes que estar nerviosa para nada... vamos a estar bien-

-Pero nunca hemos vivido juntos-

-Pero lo haremos bien... veras que sí, hemos trabajado juntos, hemos salido juntos, hemos mantenido una relación a distancia, creo que vivir juntos es cosa de niños en comparación... no te preocupes, no tengas miedo, te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca... ¿entramos?-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella soltando un último suspiro

Sin soltar nuevamente la mano uno del otro, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron adentro con paso lento, el corazón de Emily latía a mil por hora, por ende el de su beba también y eso la ponía más nerviosa, por lo que apretó la mano de Hotch con más fuerza durante los últimos pasos y él a su vez la de ella, luego puso la otra mano sobre el estomago de Emily como si con eso quisiera tranquilizar a su hija... Luego abrió la puerta... Al instante escucharon los pequeños pasos, Jack corría hacia ellos y abrazó a Emily.

-¡Volviste!- gritó Jack al abrazarla

-Hola, Jack- dijo ella abrazándolo con mucho cuidado- también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, me hiciste falta-

-¿Vas a quedarte? Prepare una cena para ti, mi tía Jessica me ayudo, papá dijo que estaba bien-

-Pues que lindo detalle de tu parte- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa más amplia y más sincera- de parte de ambos, que lindo que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por mi-

-Es que tú serás mi nueva mamá ¿no?- dijo él con una sonrisa

Emily intentó no paralizarse con eso, le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a Jack y lo siguió a la mesa, mientras el niño iba y venía contando lo que había hecho para que el regreso de Emily fuera especial, Hotch se acercó por detrás a Emily, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle:

-No tengas miedo, somos tu familia, Em-

-Perdón por paralizarme- susurró ella volviendo a tomarle la mano- te digo que todo es nuevo... pero es cierto, son mi familia, tú, Jack, la niña... son mi familia y los amo, y ahora que estoy con ustedes... me da gusto estar de vuelta, porque contigo, con ustedes estoy en casa-


	5. Ir acomodando todo

**N.A.** Bueno, aquí va la continuación finalmente... Lamento haber tardado, pero aun no escribo tan bien como me gustaría, todo un rollo. Pero espero les guste el capítulo... creo que sólo habrá uno más... tal vez dos. Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, un beso a todos.

**Ir acomodando todo**

Habían pasado Navidad juntos como familia, eso era lo mejor del regreso de Emily a DC, la posibilidad de esa celebración conjunta, de compartir ese momento especial tan intimo como si previeran de antemano como podría llegar a ser todo entre ellos, como si todo el porvenir pudiera ser tan especial y perfecto como ese día.

Emily llevaba cuatro días en la ciudad cuando llegó la Navidad, pero con ese poco tiempo alrededor de ella se había creado un ambiente cálido, seguro, reconfortante, familiar, como si ella jamás se hubiera ido o, mejor aun, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de esa familia a la que se estaba integrando... de pronto todo eso tenía un sentido diferente, era su familia, su hogar, su Navidad, su mundo entero.

Esa Navidad había estada plagada de tranquilidad, de cariño, de sorpresas una tras otra... de principio a fin había estado perfectamente, hasta lo no organizado, el equipo había decidido sorprender a Emily con una cantidad inconmensurable de regalos tanto para ella como para su bebe, tendiéndola entretenida y feliz durante unas cuatro horas. El resto del día había sido más bien privado, familiar, algo sólo de Hotch, Emily y Jack.

Comidas, regalos, dulces, música y silencio también... pedazos de un día particular, que era especial y que hacían el día especial, lleno de cosas de todos los días y también de un único día, de sorpresas y de cosas que tal vez podían ser cotidianas, así fuera un tipo de cotidiano que Emily apenas iba conociendo... el caso es que habían pasado la Navidad juntos, porque en parte para eso había vuelto Emily en ese justo momento.

Había conseguido vacaciones antes del permiso de maternidad, lo que, para trabajar en un puesto importante de INTERPOL, no era fácil de conseguir, pero estar en casa antes de año nuevo era importante para ella, en parte porque creía que no era buena idea viajar en una etapa más avanzada del embarazo y en parte porque quería pasar las fiestas con las personas que amaba; después podría tener a su niña en DC, no porque realmente le importaba si su niña nacía en Europa o en América, sino porque no quería hacer eso sola, ambas merecían estar acompañadas...

La Navidad había sido especial, realmente especial, con tantas sonrisas que eran imposibles de contar... había estado todo inexplicablemente bien... sin embargo después de toda esa felicidad, de la enorme dosis de azúcar que había comido Jack, de abrir el millonésimo regalo que había escogido el equipo para la bebe, después de una maravillosa cena, cuando todo eso se diluía era tiempo de confrontar lo importante... y lo importante empezó el día siguiente a la Navidad.

Tras un par de días llenos de celebración y mil cosas de ese estilo, Emily estaba cansada, su cuerpo parecía protestar por tanta actividad y había dormido algunas horas extras... pasaban de las diez cuando Jack la despertó y sintió la luz entrar por una rendija de la ventana, donde la cortina se había desacomodado... el niño le sonrió, como si todos los días la despertará, como si fuera su mamá desde mucho atrás, no sólo unos días.

-Hola cariño- dijo Emily despertando y sonriéndole

-Te preparamos el desayuno- le dijo él- esta listo ahora, es un regalo de papá y mío, tienes que venir ahora, Emy-

-así que un regalo tuyo... de acuerdo, pues vamos ahora mismo- dijo levantándose

Jack salió corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para asegurarse de que todo estuviera realmente listo, mientras Emily terminaba de levantarse, lenta, cuidadosa... aunque había pasado una buena noche, había dormido mucho y sobre todo muy cómoda junto a Hotch, apenas se levanto se dio cuenta de que ya tenía muchas cosas rondando su mente, cosas que cuando finalmente se había bajado la euforia se habían hecho presentes.

Hotch entró en la habitación para ver si necesitaba ayuda, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y evitó hablar de todos esos pensamientos en ese momento, primero disfrutaría su regalo matutino y luego tendría la charla sobre que iba a pasar... Sonrió y le dio la mano...

-Me encantan sus sorpresas- dijo ella

-Esto fue idea de Jack- contestó Hotch invitando a Emily a la mesa donde ya la esperaba un desayuno descomunal... pan, frutas, jugo, mil cosas más preparadas especialmente para ella... con amor, incluso la puso sentimental la escena- ¿estas bien?-

-Sí...- dijo ella por un momento con un hilo de voz- es sólo que... son tan adorables ustedes dos, hacen tantas cosas por mi-

-Em, cariño... somos una familia, es lo menos que haremos, ¿verdad, Jack?- preguntó Hotch

-Sip... somos una familia- corroboró el niño mientras mordía un pedazo de pan con mermelada y le sonreía a su nueva mamá

-No sé que he hecho todo este tiempo sin ustedes- intentó bromear

-Lo que no sé es que harás después sin nosotros- dijo él como al aire pero mirando cuidadosamente a Emily

Ella no esperaba que fuera él el primero en sacar el tema, en pensar en si después estarían juntos o separados, de algún modo eso era una de las cosas que Emily no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, sabía que quería, lo sabía muy bien... sólo que aún había cosas que arreglar y saber que pensaba Hotch también, ahora eran familia, estaban juntos, tendrían una hija... tenían hijos, porque Jack también era como un hijo para ella... ya no sé trataba sólo de lo que Emily quería. Dejo el comentario pasar, dejo todo al aire, no era el momento. Le dedicó una sonrisa medio enigmática y se concentró en el desayuno.

Y en cuanto hubo un momento apropiado, ya entrada la tarde, con Jack jugando en otra habitación y todo tranquilo, con una nevada afuera haciendo que el calor del hogar resultará aun más acogedor, Emily supo que era buen tiempo para hablar de cómo serían las cosas... preparó un par de tazas de té, en vista de que el café no era una opción en el embarazo, y se sentó junto a Hotch.

-Necesitamos hablar un momento- le dijo- seriamente, necesitamos tomar algunas decisiones antes de que venga esta niña-

-De acuerdo... tendremos una hija y tenemos que organizarnos para poder criarla en dos continentes diferentes...- comentó él- creo que será una conversación complicada, hay que pensar como será esto... si será mejor que Jack y yo vayamos a Londres o si prefieres que hagamos esto por separado, viéndonos las veces que podamos y... –

-Basta- lo detuvo ella- no tenemos que hacer esos planes-

-¿no quieres que lo hagamos juntos?- preguntó él asustado por un momento

-No, no digas eso... claro que quiero esto, adoro la vida en familia, a Jack, te amo a ti más que a nadie en el mundo-

-¿entonces por qué no quieres que consideremos las opciones de una vez?-

-Porque te tengo una propuesta que creo que te gustará mucho más, Aarón- contestó ella sonriéndole- algo mucho mejor que estar haciendo esto en continentes separados-

Él se quedo extrañado, perplejo, mudo... intentando adivinar que se movía por la cabeza de Emily, que había estado planeando sin que él lo supiera, porque evidentemente tenía algo en mente, algo ya previamente pensado, no estaba simplemente ofreciendo un "tal vez.." tenía algo mucho más concreto que ofrecer. Ella seguía sonriendo, conciente de que en esos breves segundos él barajaba todas las alternativas posibles que podía tener ella.

-No sé de que se trate- finalmente se rindió él

-Voy a volver a DC, Aarón- contestó ella- ya arreglé todo en Londres para poder trabajar aquí-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Pues... es como bajar un poco de nivel pasar de dirigir la oficina de la INTERPOL en Londres a dirigir uno de los enlaces en América, pero me permitiría estar aquí, sólo tendría que viajar unas tres o cuatro veces al año para ir atendiendo asuntos en Londres, pero básicamente eso sería todo... Lo negocie un poco antes de venir-

-¿Cómo es que no sabía nada? Es una increíble noticia, amo mío-

-El permiso oficial me lo dieron un par de días antes de venir, empiezo después de que se acabe el permiso de maternidad... quería esperar a estar total y absolutamente segura para decirte, para decirle a todos-

-¿Significa que te quedas?-

-Significa que me quedo-


	6. Año nuevo, vida nueva

**N.A.** Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, el domingo hubo elecciones aquí en México y uffff... para que les cuento, de nuevo no tuve tiempo de escribir. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste... El siguiente capítulo ahora sí es el final. Gracias todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron review. Besos

**Año nuevo, Vida nueva**

Año nuevo estaba por llegar, aunque parecía anunciarse sin pena ni gloria durante las tarde nevadas en DC, después de una feliz y agitada Navidad, todos tenían más ganas de descansar que de festejar... tal vez una buena comida, un rato con amigos, dos o tres sorpresas menores y una tranquila noche de sueño.

A lo largo del día, en todos los horarios imaginables, Emily había estado recibiendo llamadas con felicitaciones de año nuevo de muchos de los que habían trabajado con ella durante su tiempo en Londres, conocidos que la felicitaban brevemente y aprovechaban para preguntarle cosas pendientes del trabajo que ella siempre resolvía; de amigos un poco más allegados que además le preguntaron como estaban las cosas en casa y que tal el embarazo, la familia y todo eso; y del propio Clyde para preguntarle mil cosas, incomodarla por momentos y extenderse en una platica de poco más de una hora.

Con todo eso, sumado a las apariciones de JJ y García en medio de la mañana, Emily estaba exhausta y deseaba más que nada dejar a un lado la celebración y descansar el resto del día en brazos de Hotch... Jessica se había llevado a Jack para pasar el año nuevo con el resto de su familia y Hotch había preferido que él y Emily se quedarán solos en casa, sabía reconocer cuando ella no estaba de humor para salir o festejar, estaba cansada de verdad y él sólo quería estar con ella.

Esa tarde, acurrucada con Hotch, Emily pensaba en muchas cosa y en nada al mismo tiempo, dormitaban tranquilamente desde que se habían hecho a la idea de que ella se quedaría en DC con él, que de verdad podrían estar juntos, además él ya estaba elucubrando más alrededor de la permanencia de Emily en la ciudad... con él. Era maravilloso, era como soñar, pero quería llegar aun más lejos...

-Em... estuve pensando...- empezó a decir él abrazándola

-¿En el año nuevo?-

-No exactamente en eso... pensaba en lo feliz que soy de que estés aquí, de que hayas vuelto de Londres, que decidas quedarte de nuevo en la ciudad y, mejor aún, que decidas quedarte conmigo- le contestó él mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera ver más allá de ellos- me siento tan feliz, tan extasiado con esto... hace algunos meses, hace menos de un año, no podíamos ni imaginar que podíamos estar juntos, abrazarnos, besarnos, pasar la noche lado a lado, formar una familia... Hace algunas meses no pensé que tuviéramos esperanzas, no pensé que pudieras amarme tanto y que yo pudiera demostrarte a ti lo que te amaba... Es... maravilloso, tanto que necesito hacer algo más-

-Aarón .. también estoy feliz de todo esto, de verdad que debo ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, después de tantos años, de verdad tantos años de amor en silencio, estar juntos es como un sueño y todo es indiscutiblemente perfecto ahora- le contestó ella

-No... – dijo él con una sonrisa breve- aun no es perfecto, Emily, pero casi...-

Él se separó de ella y se levanto para buscar algo, ella se quedo un momento confundida esperándolo e intentando no sentirse incomoda sin sus brazos alrededor de ella... Para ella en realidad todo era perfecto y eso que estar embarazada no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero tendría una niña con Aarón Hotchner el hombre que había amado en silencio por tanto tiempo, el gran amor de su vida, eso era increíble, realmente sentía que todo estaba bien y que el porvenir sería maravilloso, no podía pedir algo más, algo mejor... o al menos eso creía. En eso Hotch volvió con ella...

-Sé que si ya estamos juntos y felices tal vez no es realmente necesario que lo hagamos, pero aún así me gustaría que... pedirte...- dijo él sentándose nuevamente junto a ella con algo en la mano- Cásate conmigo, Emily-

-Sí- dijo ella apenas el terminó la última silaba- por supuesto que sí, sí me caso contigo, Aarón... lo haría ahora mismo si pudiera-

Lo besó antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, encantada con la propuesta, aunque fuera improvisada y en medio de ningún momento especial, lo besó durante unos apasionados segundos y luego se separó para reír en un arranque de absoluta e inevitable felicidad, tal vez porque había soñado en algún momento con eso pero nunca había pensado que realmente le iba a pasar y de pronto él le entregó el anillo, perfecto y brillante... y lo colocó en su dedo con cuidado.

-Esperaba poder dártelo hace mucho... pero estabas en Londres, amor mío- confesó él

-Bueno...- dijo ella mirando el anillo en su dedo- creo que había que esperar el momento preciso, Aarón. Así que empezaremos el año comprometidos... es como cuando dicen: año nuevo, vida nueva... eso somos nosotros, empezaremos una vida nueva, juntos, mañana temprano-

Vida nueva, resultaba increíble creer lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser todo, lo increíble que era lo que habían logrado juntos, habían superado todo lo que podían haber esperado de si mismos y de la remota posibilidad de estar juntos... Y por la mente de ambos paso el mismo exacto momento, la noche de la boda de JJ y Will, la euforia que cargaba el aire, el modo en que también se sentía algo más, algo casi nostálgico, el modo en que bailaban, el modo en que él busco bailar con ella y al tenerla por un momento en sus brazos algo cambio, algo cambio mientras la música los envolvía, mientras giraban cómodamente en la pista de baile uno al lado del otro, mientras sus miradas se encontraban y se separaban llenas de tantos sentimientos... algo en el modo de bailar, de acercarse, de cómo sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante tal cercanía e intimidad con el otro, algo en el saber que ella planeaba irse, cambiaba todo entre ellos... y finalmente, sin palabras, los llevo a entender que no podían seguir ignorando lo que sus ojos decían a gritos, el modo en que se deseaban... Y ese algo los llevo a buscarse a la mañana siguiente dispuesto a no volver a separarse.

Y habían estado juntos, habían terminado juntos, aunque Emily se había ido a Londres de cierto modo siempre habían estado juntos, sabiendo lo que sentía uno por el otro, recordándoselo casi diariamente a través de toda esa distancia, amándose sin cuestionar las extrañezas de su propia relación y la suma de todo eso los había conducido a ese momento exacto en que el anillo estaba en el dedo de Emily y una pequeña niña, tal vez ignorante de lo que pasaba en el mundo, se preparaba para nacer.

Fue unos segundos más tarde a ese momento perfecto con el anillo y los besos, con el compromiso y la idea de un futuro mejor, con la promesa de boda, de familia, de nunca separarse, de una vida realmente nueva... Fue unos segundos más tarde cuando ambos se dirigían a la habitación, Emily se detuvo un segundo sintiendo lo que venía y soltó un suspiro ahogado, sintió mil cosas a la vez...

-Aarón..- dijo apenas con un suspiro corto

Él volteó al instante a mirarla y su expresión también cambio al darse cuenta, el pánico en el rostro de Emily lo decía todo... había llegado la hora, demasiado pronto, un mes antes de lo previsto, pero había llegado y no podían cambiarlo, él reaccionó al instante acercándose a ella, dándole la mano e intentando estar sereno para darle fuerzas... Y ahí realmente es donde aplicaba la famosa frase: Año nuevo, vida nueva... estaban por tener una hija.


	7. Familia

**N.A.** Hola a todos! He aquí el final de la historia, espero que les guste... Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, lastima que a los anonimos no se los pude agradecer personalmente, jo... Pero de verdad gracias, lo disfrute mucho.

Este último capítulo va para _Paula_, con cariño a distancia... Y para_ Emmily Candy Bright y Elodia Ayu_, que se pasaron un rato conmigo eligiendo el nombre de la hija de Hotch y Em, gracias.

**Familia**

Tuvieron que perderse la celebración de año nuevo, aunque en realidad como no habían planeado nada no sufrieron por eso, tuvieron que salir de emergencia al hospital, sin haberse preparado en lo más mínimo pues no lo esperaban aun, había oscurecido ya, hacía frío, afuera nevaba, Hotch no soltaba la mano de Emily ni un segundo mientras ella se esforzaba en mantener su respiración normal, no, no estaba sintiendo dolor, el dolor que según el mito sería el peor de su vida, pero si se sentía incomoda, muy incomoda.

-Todo esta bien, amor...- le susurraba él una y otra vez

-Es pronto, Aarón...- era lo que realmente preocupaba a Emily

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada... esta bien... todo esta bien-

Era tarde, pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando llegaron al hospital, Emily estaba agitada y empezaba a sentir dolor, en el fondo los dos estaban asustados por muchas cosas, por que era un mes antes de lo planeado, porque no habían terminado de prepararse, porque era de noche y estaba nevando, porque no sabía si era el mejor momento para avisarle a alguien, porque en ese momento justo sentían que todo era mucho más delicado que en cualquier momento de sus vidas.

El hospital no estaba muy lleno, pero de cualquier modo todo parecía más caótico en ese momento de la noche y con esas circunstancias... la entrada, urgencias, enfermeras, papeles, preguntas, médicos, sala de parto... demasiadas cosas moviéndose alrededor de ellos, de un Hotch preocupado intentando mantenerse a la altura del as circunstancias, de una Emily preocupada que sentía una mezcla de un poco de dolor y mucho miedo. En algún momento en medio de todo eso alguno de ellos, quien sabe realmente quien, decidió que había que llamar al equipo, al fin y al cabo eran su familia también... pero en medio de las celebraciones de año nuevo esperar que ellos dejaran todo era realmente pedirles mucho a todos ellos.

El año nuevo los alcanzó en el hospital, en pleno parto, durante minutos que se extendían y se acortaban sin parar, entre palabras cruzadas entre Emily y Hotch que nunca habían tenido tanto significado o importancia... Cada palabra compartida, cada promesa, cada suspiro ahogado en conjunto, cada gota de sudor en ambos rostros a la vez durante la noche más larga del mundo significaba algo que nunca volvería a significar... las campanadas de medianoche sonaron en algún lado sin que ellos se enteraran realmente de que pasaba, juntos, esperando a esa pequeña niña que todos se morían por conocer.

Y luego llanto, el llanto escandaloso y estridente de los nuevos y perfectos pulmones de la nueva y perfecta niña que ambos habían creado lleno la sala... Un llanto que pese a ser llanto y gritos los lleno de una paz, de esperanza de una nueva felicidad, se miraron y sonrieron... por ese momento, por esa nueva vida, por esa pequeñita persona a la que no conocían aún pero ya amaban.

La pequeña Hotchner había nacido a la una con tres de la mañana del primero de enero.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Emily había sido trasladada a un cuarto privado para recuperarse un poco, ante todo porque estaba agotada después de esas horas de parto, dormía de a ratos, pero no mucho, en realidad no podía, Hotch estaba junto a ella todo el tiempo, sin soltarle la mano, esperando el momento de poder quedarse al lado de su hija después de que los médicos la revisaran... Aun estaba oscuro, Emily abrió los ojos después de otro rato de dormitar para encontrarse con que la puerta estaba entreabierta y Hotch estaba en la entrada hablando con alguien.

-¿Aarón?- lo llamó ella

Él volteó a mirarla y sonrió al verla despierta, luego nuevamente volteó hacia fuera de la habitación para hablar brevemente con alguien... junto a Hotch entró el resto del equipo sonriendo ampliamente a Emily a pesar de las ojeras y de que al parece habían venido directamente de sus celebraciones de año nuevo.

-Hola hermosa mía- saludó García la primera en llegar a su cama

-Hola Emily, que bueno verte...- se acercó Reid también y al final todos

-Estan aquí desde hace unas tres horas, más o menos desde la 1 y media de la mañana- le dijo Hotch sentándose junto a ella

-Chicos... no tenían que molestarse- dijo ella

-Claro que sí... la situación ameritaba que viniéramos todos, eres nuestra amiga, Emily, nuestra familia- le contestó JJ- así qué... ¿cuándo conoceremos a nuestra sobrina?-

-Pronto...-

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, cerca de media hora después entró una enfermera, pese a ser casi las cinco de la mañana se veía contenta, tal vez por la pequeñita que llevaba con ella, tras disculparse por la hora le entregó a Emily a la pequeña niña envuelta en una manta... De entre la manta el blanco rostro parecía resplandecer junto con dos ojos oscuros abiertos tímidamente como mirándolos con cuidado a todos, era pequeñísima... Hotch se sentó junto a Emily y alargó una mano para tocar a su hija... su hija, ambos estaban abrumados de conocerla, de tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos, de verla moverse y mirarlos... de la maravilla que habían tenido juntos.

-Es tan pequeña- apenas articuló Emily

-Y es tan perfecta... como tú- le susurró Hotch al oído

Con la niña entre sus brazos ambos cruzaron una mirada, un breve gesto, algo así de sutil y estuvieron de acuerdo, como sí ella, la pequeña que apenas conocía el mundo les hubiera transmitido ya sus propios deseos... con muchísimo cuidado, como si temiera perturbar el momento, y también con muchísimo amor, Emily con cuidado la paso a brazos de Hotch, quien tras darle un beso en la frente se levanto para acercarse a los cinco miembros del equipo que esperaban enternecidos por el momento.

Mirando primero a Hotch con la niña en brazos y luego por un segundo a Emily los cinco se acercaron a Hotch, García, JJ y Morgan ansiosos, Reid casi asustado y Rossi emotivo, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar sin saberlo... Una vez alrededor de Hotch, al lado de la cama donde esperaba Emily, el equipo entero de la UAC pude mirar a la pequeña niña, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, blanca, delicada, con las finas facciones, los ojos oscuros resaltando... Más de uno soltó un suspiro ahogado.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles oficialmente a mi hija- dijo Hotch frente a todos y volteando nuevamente a mirar a Emily que asintió con la cabeza levemente casi a punto del llanto- les presento a Natalie Leire Hotchner-

La primera en tocarla fue JJ, quien, tras la aprobación de Hotch, la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos con muchísimo cuidado, mirándola, sonriéndole, hablándole por un momento en voz baja... luego, con muchísimo cuidado, como si temiera que pudiera romperse de tan frágil que era, se la paso a Morgan, justo al lado de ella, que la tomó y le sonrió mientras la mecía cuidadosamente, de sus brazos paso a los de Reid que primero parecía temeroso y luego feliz, contándole cosas a la niña antes de finalmente pasarla a los brazos de la llorosa García que simplemente la miró largamente con los ojos empapados por la emoción y luego le tendió a la niña a brazos de Rossi que la sostuvo por unos segundos, con la analítica mirada sobre ella, para finalmente sonreír a todos los presentes y regresarla a brazos de su padre...

-Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña- le dijo un segundo antes de que Hotch la tomará en brazos para regresarla con Emily

Emily la tomó nuevamente en brazos cuidadosa, sonriendo, con los ojos húmedos también, le deposito un beso en la frente al tiempo que la veía bostezar y acomodarse en sus brazo, luego, en unos segundos, pensó en el pequeño Jack, miró a los miembros de su equipo junto a ella, pese a ser de madrugada, también observó con cariño a Hotch sentada junto a ella, sonriéndole a ambas, y no pudo evitar darle su propia bienvenida a su hija.

-Bienvenida a la familia-

Y envuelta por el amor de esa extrañamente formada pero cariñosa familia, deposito un beso en la frente de su hija antes de que esta se quedará dormida, para que de ese modo entrará felizmente al mundo Natalie Leire Hotchner, probablemente la niña más amada del mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
